russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DZTV-AM
DZTV (1386 AM) - operating as IBC DZTV Radyo13 1386 - is a 24-hour Filipino language news, public service and music AM radio station in Quezon City, Philippines, serving the Mega Manila market. It is the flagship station of the Radyo Budyong Network owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. The station's studio is located at the IBC Broadcast Center, Lot 3-B, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, while its 50,000 watt transmitter is located at IBC Tower, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, Metro Manila. DZTV operates for 24 hours daily, except on Holy Week of each year where it signs-off at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 4 am of Black Saturday. It is a member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas or KBP At present, DZTV Radyo13 1386 is considered as the top-rating news and public service station in the AM band in Metro Manila (#3 in Vehicle Coincidental Survey for AM stations and Kantar Radio Ratings and is recognized as one of the most awarded radio stations in the Philippines by the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP) and other award giving bodies. DZTV is also simulcast via Global IBC and also has a television channel aired on SkyCable, Destiny Cable, Cignal and Sky Direct and as an exclusive news channel on digital free TV via IBC Digital TV named DZTV TeleTrese on where the studio and hosts of its programs can be seen by listeners and viewers. It can also be received in the United States on DirecTV Channel 2070. The station also manages and operates a website, news.ibc.com.ph/dztv and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter and YouTube. History 'DWKW (1970s-1986)' DWKW-AM known as DWKW 1386 kHz, the AM station of IBC. With him there were Bingo Lacson, who was the station manager, Long Tall Howard (Howard Medina), Jing Magsaysay, the late Joey Valencia. Vic Salta (who was on 9-12 mn) used to break most of the hits from the massive Dyna catalogue being one of the record company's managers, Robert D' Lion and Bambi Fonacier. 'Old Schedule' *06:00AM-10:00AM: Ricky Dizon *10:00AM-02:00PM: Bingo Lacson *02:00PM-06:00PM: Peter Rabbit *06:00PM-10:00PM: Long Tall Howard *10:00PM-02:00AM: Vic Salta 'Early years' From 2001 to 2007, formerly owned by Prime Broadcasting Network named Radyo Karera, which owns Karrera TV, it had a simulcast of horse racings. It became inactive since mid 2007. 'The Launch of DZTV Radyo Budyong' Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation has bought back the station, since during that time the station (as DWKW years) from 1970s to 1980s, then to DWAN from 1986 until sold to Bubby Dacer-led "Asia Pacific News and Features" in 1996 and lasted in 2004, 3 years prior to MMDA had bought the station in 2007, before it went inactive in mid-2010; and started its test broadcast around October 2008 and rebranded as DZTV Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 was launched in June 20, 2011 using the Radyo Budyong feed in conjunction of IBC News and Current Affairs and eventually became its full operations on August 29, 2012 as a full service radio station with news and current affairs, public service, entertainment and music programming using a modern radio booth located at Broadcast City in Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. His mission is to bring back the glory of radio, which is radio sans images upgraded its AM radio facilities, since it launched IBC OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government. The network started recruiting both experienced and new employees including Radyo Budyong Reporters, spearheaded the giant network to the local broadcasting scene becoming the flagship station for a radio network operated in conjunction with the news department of IBC. The move came as part of a plan to expand IBC's news operation in order to become more competitive with the other major networks, which also included the launch of a news network on IBC's cable interactive network DZTV TeleTrese (which also simulcasts some of its programming). It was in the past, DZTV held on the tradition of the IBC Radyo Budyong (field reporters) of the '70s and '80s to further develop the station's capabilities in serving the public. Jun Tana, one of the original members of the team, started training new recruits. The first to be hired were Willy Perez, Bal Domingo, Tony Angeles and Carlo Castillo. The first ever tandem on local AM radio was introduced. After the EDSA revolution in 1986, IBC was among the properties surrendered by Benedicto to the government as part of the compromise settlement before he was allowed to return to the country. IBC was considered part of the so-called “ill-gotten wealth” purportedly amassed by Benedicto, alleged Marcos crony. Since DZTV Radyo Budyong reporters covered the biggest events, which all of these were witnessed and listened on AM radio to listeners, together with IBC News team. In 2012, DZTV won the KBP Golden Dove awards for the Best AM Radio Station with the membership of Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). 'Global world radio' DZTV became the first local AM station to be available in World Wide Web with its inclusion in IBC website. All programs of the stations are broadcast live and enjoyed by all Filipinas around the world via Global IBC. On September 2012, DZTV Radyo Budyong began nationwide transmission through a series of relay stations across the Philippines, broadcasting all of its programs via satellite to give the public service and true up-to-the-minute news reports. DZTV ranked the number 2 among all AM radio stations in 2012. 'Ratings' In 2 years under the new format, DZTV ranked as the fourth most listened to FM stations in Metro Manila. In March 2012, the Radio Research Council ranked DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 as the number 1 news and public service AM radio station in the market in a survey of motorists. Afterwards, in 2013, DZTV Radyo Budyong declared again by PSRC Car Coincidental Survey as the most preffered and listened mass-based AM radio station for public utility vehicles including Jeepney's, taxis and FX. On January 28, 2018, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and its provincial stations was relaunched with the slogan Budyong ng Bayan (Budyong of the Nation) (a version of the code for the network's national corporate slogan Trese ng Bayan (Thirteen of the Nation)) and introduces its first ever jingle for the station as the newest Radyo Budyong theme song, as a new slogan of the network in line with its new programming thrust of IBC as the gold standard in Philippine media company. 'Radyo13' On January 7, 2019, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network and as part of the 60th anniversary of IBC, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and its provincial stations rebranded, reformatted and relaunched its flagship brand DZTV Radyo13 1386 with a brand new jingle for the station, regular programming began at 4:00am, with Eala ng Bayan as its first program. This also adopts the corporate slogan, Kaibigan Mo (Your Friend), a new slogan and a new era of the network in line with its new programming thrust of IBC and the flagship station for a radio network operated in conjunction with the news department of IBC. At that time, the station's studios (along with IBC, IBC News Network, IBC Plus, 89 DMZ, etc.) moved from the IBC headquarters in Broadcast City to their new home at the newly-built refurbished compound as IBC Broadcast Center in the same area of Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City As part of a plan to dominate IBC's news operation in order to become more competition with the other major networks. DZTV Programs Anchors Current *Noli Eala *Jess Caduco *TG Kintanar *Ben Tulfo (since 2018) *Jay Sonza *Snooky Serna-Go *Miguel dela Rosa (since 2019) *Randy David *Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo *Kathy San Gabriel (since 2017) *Atty. Batas Mauricio *Dolly Anne Carvajal *Jake Morales *Kathleen Forbes *Anthony Suntay *Gene Orejana (Station Manager) *Manuel Morato *Maggie dela Riva *Dr. Willie Ong *Dra. Liza Ong *Merwin Llanza *Cecilia Garrucho *DJ Oliver Reyes *Mherie Caibal *Rep. Amando Bagatsing *Francis Cardona *Alice Hernandez Reyes *Alvin Baltazar (since 2016) *Vincent Santos *Hans Mortel *Pcsupt Pagdilao *Luis Antonio Tagle *Lord Allan Jay Velasco *Buddy Lopa (sinced 2014) *Gionna Cabrera *Dr. Dean Torno Former *Cesar Nucum (Kuya Cesar) (former station manager of DWAN 1206) (1975-1986) *Toff Rada (2011-2016) *Dr. Edwin Bien (2012-2016) *Greg Gregorio (2011-2019) 'Reporters' *Willy Perez (Budyong 13 and Radyo Budyong Manager) *Emil Recometa (Budyong 14) - Traffic Report and Special Assignments *Jun Tana (Budyong 1) - Senate Correspondent *Rowena Orejana (Budyong 17) - Special Assignments *Ricky Rosales (Budyong 19) - Special Assignments *Rey Mercaral (Budyong 20) - News Desk *Bal Domingo (Budyong 30) - Malacañang Correspondent *Mario Garcia (Budyong 37) - Special Assignments *Butch del Castillo (Budyong 45) - News Desk *Krenn Jolongbayan (Showbiz Correspondent) *Cesar Seneta (Budyong 25) - Justice/Special Assignments *Roel Villacorta (Budyong 40) - Congress Correspondent *Jake Maderazo (Budyong 38) - Special Assignments *Tony Angeles (Budyong 25) - Police/Special Assignments *Carlo Castillo (Budyong 22) - House of Representatives Correspondent *Juraine Serquina (DWDC Dagupan Correspondent) *Edison Bordeos (DWNW Naga Correspondent) *Rexam Laguda (DYJJ Roxas Correspondent) *Bingbing Josue (DYBQ Iloilo Correspondent) *Eleanor Defensor-Reyes (DYRG Kalibo Correspondent) *Bobby Rodriguez (DYJJ Roxas Correspondent) *Jongkoy Monceda (DYBG Cebu Correspondent) *Jessie Casalda (DXML Davao Correspondent) IBC Radyo13 AM stations Radyo13 is also broadcast to 11 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Radyo13 stations References External links *DZTV Radyo13 Website *DZTV-AM on Facebook *DZTV-AM on Twitter See also *DZTV Still Dominated Over DZMM and DZBB On the Road *Radio stations for IBC-13 *IBC Radio Sales Up By 45% For First Two Months *96.3 Easy Rock Sked *Old DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 Sked (2011-2012) *93.9 iFM Sked *102.7 Star FM Sked *105.1 Crossover Sked *DZTV Radyo13 1386 Manila Sked *DZRH Program Schedule *DZRJ 810 KHZ Sked *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) *DZTV-TV *IBC News Network *IBC Plus *IBC News and Current Affairs *89 DMZ *DZTV TeleTrese (a 24-hour Filipino-language cable news and public service channel) Category:Radyo13 stations Category:News and talk radio stations in the Philippines Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Radio stations established in 1970 DZTV-AM Category:1970 establishments in the Philippines Category:Philippine radio station stubs